


Zero-day

by dijayeah



Category: Naruto
Genre: ALSO FORGOT TO ADD, Action & Romance, Assistant!Sakura, Blue-balling smut as usual because we are going to the horny jail, CEO!Shisui, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hacker!Sasori, Jealousy, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Mutual Pining, Phone Sex, Polyamory or love triangle? I dont know we will see, Romance, Secret Identity, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spies & Secret Agents, Voyeurism, all of us, and dive in, and hackers and CEOs everywhere, are a part of this fic, but dont let that distract you from the fact that we are still going to the horny jail, lots of bickering, smut with plot, so buckle up, some plot with smut and most importantly lots of crackfic headcanons, you can say theres some slice of life in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dijayeah/pseuds/dijayeah
Summary: A zero-day or "0day" is a bug that's unknown to the software vendor. Zero-days are the most prized bugs and exploits for hackers because a fix has yet to be deployed for them, meaning they’re almost always guaranteed to work.Haruno Sakura’s life is finally starting to come together: she managed to pay off her student loans, she found a well-paid job and she worked for one of the most influential and respected companies in the country. She’s beginning to forget her dark past, long and tiring days at Uchiha Corp kept her busy enough, not to mention her asshole of a boss worked her to the bone nearly every day.So, what happens when Uchiha Corporation hires a secret agency with one specific hacker to dig up some dirt on one of their biggest competitors - Hyuuga Corporation? And how does Haruno Sakura gets involved into all of this? Well, unfortunately for Sakura, an unknown person decides to do a background check on her.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Sasori, Haruno Sakura/Sasori/Uchiha Shisui, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Shisui/Haruno Sakura/Sasori
Comments: 39
Kudos: 99





	1. D̶a̶y̷ ̶1̸ ̶–̶ ̸U̴n̶e̷x̶p̴e̴c̴t̴e̸d̶ ̸Tr̶o̴u̶b̶l̷e̵

**Author's Note:**

> **Story written by:** _Dijayeah_
> 
>  **Rating:** _E (explicit)_
> 
>  **Warnings:** _NSFW/18+: Explicit/graphic language — reader discretion is advised!_
> 
>  **Pairings:** _Shisui x Sakura, Sasori x Sakura_

* * *

**Zero-day**

* * *

Haruno Sakura was probably one of the hardest working employees in the Uchiha Corporation, one of the biggest companies in the country where she had worked for nearly two years now. 

Problem was… her boss, the CEO of Uchiha Corporation Uchiha Shisui, who almost NEVER seemed satisfied with ANYTHING she did. 

He was always criticizing her. Whether it be her punctuality, her work or her _fucking hair colour._

Oh, and not to mention how he overworked her too. Calling her on weekends or way _after_ the _appropriate_ work hours _._

Still, Sakura was always giving it her all. The least that asshole could do… was to acknowledge that; cut her some slack for once. 

Uchiha Shisui demanded nothing but upmost and absolute perfection when it came to _absolutely_ everything that concerned the company. 

Her boss was an asshole, and a _gorgeous_ one at that if she had to admit honestly, but _still_ an asshole, nonetheless. 

However, despite all the grief he gave her, Sakura bit her tongue and continued to tread onward anyways, because she loved her co-workers and wouldn’t trade them in for the world. Especially Ino and Ten Ten. That, and it _was_ technically her job. Part of the job requirements _was_ the “ability to work in a high stress environment”. 

Sakura was still hoping that she’d eventually get used to it—to him and his ridiculous expectations. But to hope for a day like that would be fools thinking, and she _wasn’t_ one. 

If she learned one thing during her time at Uchiha Corporation it was how to control her fiery temper, as of yet she hasn’t slipped, not even once in front of Mr. Uchiha, and to be honest she was quite proud of herself. 

* * *

**Day 1: 7:20** **AM**

**Main Street, on the way to Uchiha Corporation HQ**

* * *

It wasn’t until she was walking out of her house and locking the door behind her that she managed to inhale the crisp morning air, that was undoubtedly slightly chilly. Autumn was nearly there, and the unbearable summer heat was about to die down completely. She pulled her jacket closer, hoping the gesture would help her to avoid another gush of wind. 

She didn’t live too far away from the office; thus, she never bought a car, strangely enough she preferred walking, despite the bad weather that sometimes found its way upon her. Sometimes she wondered if maybe it was some unusual habit, but then she would shake this thought off, having no time to concern herself with such trivial matters. 

To be honest it seemed that most of the population disliked mornings and the hectic routine that came with it, but to Sakura it was one time during the day where she felt relaxed, even if for a few minutes. Knowing that she wasn’t at the office even if she was heading towards it was a relief on its own. One would say she should be carrying thoughts similar to this _after_ coming back from work but working with Mr. Uchiha over the last several years proved wrong since the man would have her on duty _even_ during weekends or late hours into the night during regular working days. 

It didn’t take long for Sakura to cross one of the busiest streets in Konoha as she took in the sight around her. However, something seemed off and perhaps that’s why pedestrians on the overpass paused to look up at the LED screen over on the tall building. She followed their gazes up, practically with the same amount of interest. 

A young reporter, probably in her mid-twenties was plastered over the huge screen. Her voice was soft, but somehow the young woman managed to appear informative and outspoken. 

“According to a source, Uchiha Corporation announced it would be acquiring 25.7 % stake in Akimichi Catering Group, and would later make a significant adjustment to its main business…” The young reporter continued talking. “However, as of now it is not clear how the acquisition battle between the companies will end as our latest source confirmed that Hyuuga Corporation is also looking into acquiring stakes from Akimichi Catering Group. Will Uchiha Shisui, the president of Uchiha Corporation be able to...” 

Sakura frowned, sighing in mild annoyance. Once again someone _leaked_ the semi-confidential information and Sakura _almost_ considered tapping her way into the database security system, just for the sake of adding some slight improvements. Old habits die hard after all, but she left that life behind her long time ago, _never_ to be brought up again. 

She wanted to work a _normal_ job, with _normal_ colleagues and live a _fucking normal_ life. Was that too much to ask? It certainly didn’t look like it. 

Even so, she knew that Mr. Uchiha will not be happy hearing these kinds of news first thing in the morning. She could only brace herself for that _sweet and juicy_ or in other words _extra_ amount of work that was about to come her way. She hated days like this the most, and god _forbid_ the goddamn Uchiha from making her do another report. She was sick to death of those. 

Most of the time the president of Uchiha Corporation managed to keep a low profile (despite looking like some sort of celebrity rather than a businessman) and rarely made headlines. It made sense why she caught so many people staring off into the building. As of now she saw him fully featured on the screen, a name accompanied by a _gorgeous_ picture. 

Much to Sakura’s surprise the anchor left the audience hanging. After analyzing some obscure financial knowledge, the camera suddenly cut to Uchiha Corporation’s head office. 

Sakura only came back to her senses when she felt a stiff pain in her neck caused by raising her head for too long. She decided that what she caught on the screen was more than enough as another heavy sigh slipped past her lips. 

Still that _didn’t_ mean she wouldn’t need to do a lot more investigation before she would report to her boss directly. Pulling out her smartphone from a small purse she quickly searched for the current news on Uchiha Corporation, _surely_ there had to be some other credible and hopefully business or finance related sources who had put out their own statements and opinions regarding this whole situation. 

With that in mind Sakura was determined to find out as much as she could before finally reporting to Mr. Uchiha. Black heels clicked away from the tall flashy building, over to the very same lavish office she saw last on the LED screen. 

It seemed like she was in for a busier day than usual, much to her disappointment. 

* * *

**Day 1: 11:30 AM**

**Uchiha Corporation Headquarters**

* * *

Goddammit. What had him in such a sour mood now? 

He had been like a lion with a thorn stuck in his paw nearly all morning, which was saying something as Uchiha Shisui was hardly known for his cheery disposition when it came to work. He had stormed out of the office several hours ago, which Sakura had assumed meant he was going to somehow work off his foul mood. Only when he had come back a half hour ago, he appeared to be more tense and annoyed than ever. 

She partly understood him, the scandal and rumors that broke out this morning turned out to be much more troublesome than she predicted previously. And to be honest Uchiha Shisui wasn’t a man that was _known_ for getting himself involved in scandals or some useless gossip. 

“Assistant Haruno,” the sound of him all but snapping her surname pulled her from her wayward thoughts. Whipping her head around she met his troubled expression, “I need you in my office. _Now_.” 

_Oh fuck._   
She tightened her thighs for a beat as she gave him a quick nod before grabbing a notebook and pen.   
He _needed_ her in his office. 

“Shut the door.” He said a touch too tersely. She met his eyes, quirking a brow at him, and watched as his features softened the barest of fractions. “ _Please._ ” He let out a strained sigh before raking a hand through his tousled curls. 

She did as she was told, shutting the door behind her with a soft click before turning around again and facing his stern features. 

The tension that was radiating from the man was nearly suffocating, he had loosened his tie as if that would help; his broad frame was held still, those dark eyes of his tracking her as if she was some type of interesting prey that he was both wary of and desperate to hunt. And that _look_ , well it was the first time she _ever_ saw something akin to this glimmering in the depths of his eyes and she wasn’t sure if she liked it or not. 

She ignored his look completely, something was _surely_ wrong with him, so she decided to give him a pass, since she valued her job more than anything else. She wasn’t about to throw all the hard work she has done in the last several years away for some mixed and unexplained signals her boss was sending her. 

She stood next to the door, clutching her notebook closely to her chest as she tried to muster the most indifferent façade. Mr. Uchiha was always an intimidating man; she was _used_ to it. It didn’t matter that he was being more intimidating than usual, she would _deal_ with it and then proceed doing her work. 

Years of acting and practice won’t go down the drain simply because a man in power was slightly more intimidating than usual, she _would_ cope. 

“Sit down.” He wasn’t asking, _no_ , he was straight up commanding. 

She didn’t refuse as her heels clicked and reverberated through the expensive marble floor, the only sound besides their silent breathing in this huge space that barely had any furniture in it. 

She came to sit in her customary chair in front of his desk, the bright yellow rays of sun filled the room with a nearly harsh brightness and created an odd halo effect; the light nearly bouncing off of his large form. 

Crossing her legs, she propped her notepad on her knee and poised her pen ready to take down whatever tasks he had called her in for. 

“Assistant Haruno.” Mr. Uchiha began, before pausing and pulling in his lips. The tension was coming off of him in waves and for some reason it was making her nervous. 

“Mr. Uchiha?” She offered a placid smile. “Anything I can help you with?” 

“I have a request to make.” He said as he was fumbling with his tie, an attempt at making it even looser. Was it really that suffocating? She could only wonder. 

His breathing a bit uneven. Eyes a tad too wild - unfocused. Mr. Uchiha was nothing if not focused. Too much so sometimes. Given that she was too observant as well, so it wasn’t surprising she noticed the slight changes in his usually calm behavior. 

“Of course.” She nodded, keeping up the same smile plastered over her features, her eyes fell to the notepad in her lap as she gripped her pen, ready to start writing at any moment. 

“I need you to start organizing a charity party.” This time his voice came out smooth and calm, as per usual. 

“Of course.” She repeated the same phrase, her throat going dry. “I will organize a meeting with our PR team as soon as possible. Would you like me to take care of media outlets while we are at it?” She scribbled down onto her notebook almost furiously. 

“ _No_ .” He said simply, but his answer was a bit _too fast_ , a bit _too forward_. She looked up instantly, her eyes widening just slightly, a barely noticeable change given her innocent features. “I don’t need a PR team to tell me the same thing I’m telling you right now.” He sighed again; his voice laced with a tinge of annoyance. 

She was waiting patiently, careful as to not provoke him even further. “It’s a waste of time.” He said as if knowing what she was thinking just by looking at her. 

“And yes, it is related to the scandal that broke out this morning. Besides, the charity event is only meant to serve as a distraction to get the media’s attention elsewhere before we figure out who leaked the information regarding Akimichi Catering Group. However, my main concern is finding out _how_ Hyuuga Corporation is tied in with all of this.” He gave her another hard look, almost pinning her to the chair as she swallowed softly before composing herself back together. 

What’s up with this heavy tension? There surely had to be something more to this story than he was leading on, Sakura was sure of that. 

But she didn’t pry further, not like she could anyways. It wasn’t any of her business after all. 

“Going back to the charity event.” She softly licked her lips, wetting them thoughtfully as her eyes fell back to the notebook in her lap. “Besides the actual guest list, would you like me to propose a list of potential partners that would accompany you on the day of event?” 

“I don’t want to be involved in another dating or celebrity related scandal.” He said almost brushing her off. “But I will think about it. Thank you Assistant Haruno.” He nodded at the end, but his voice remained cold and detached. 

Her eyebrow almost twitched, _of course_ , whatever solution she would come up with he would _never_ be pleased with it. So typical of him, acting like he knew _everything._ Sometimes she really wished she could just lash out at him, just once in her life, breaking out of this calm façade she wore every single day. 

“Just doing my job, Mr. Uchiha.” She nodded following him, before slowly getting up from the customary chair in front of his desk. 

The sound of her heels echoed through the office once again as she steadily made her way out, just as she was about to open the door, she heard his smooth timbre again. 

“Assistant Haruno?” 

Unconsciously she gripped the door handle harder, slowly looking over her shoulder, the clear glasses she wore glinting in the bright sunlight that fell through the ceiling high windows, obscuring his view of her eyes. 

“Yes?” She spoke out, her voice laced with a drop of confusion. 

“Make sure you do a _good_ job.” He simply nodded with a smile—or was that a slight smirk? What was up with him? Once again, her eyes all but widened slightly before she caught herself. That was completely out of character for someone like Mr. Uchiha… and that was the first time she saw him smiling, smirking _well_ whatever it was. Nearly two years she worked for him and this was the most emotion she _ever_ saw on his face. 

However, that small facial expression he showed her combined with the trill of his smooth deep voice was enough to make the tips of her ears burn. 

“Of course.” She managed to say the same phrase for the third time in the last five minutes before slipping out of his office as soon as possible. 

* * *

**Day 1: 1:37** **PM**

**Uchiha Corporation Head** **quarters** **, Cafeteria**

* * *

“Seriously, what is his problem?” Sakura groaned as she slapped her notebook on the table before collapsing into the chair and turning to face her co-worker Ino. 

“What do you mean forehead? All he asked you to do is organize a charity party, isn’t it?” The long-haired blonde said looking at her nails, the blue polish on her fingers glinted in the bright light mischievously. 

“That’s the thing, Pig! He asked me to organize a fucking charity party, and you should’ve _seen_ his face!” She nibbled at the tip of her finger, conscious of a deadline looming over her head. “Something is clearly wrong with him!” 

“Yes, _so_? Forehead, if you are about to tell me he complained about your hair color once again I can suggest you this hair color bleach I use for my root- ” 

“ _No_ , no no!” She interrupted hastily. “He told me to do a _good job_ and _smiled_ , Pig! _He smiled_ ; do you understand that?!” 

“I can’t even fathom how you manage to wear that dumb stoic expression of yours near him, but the minute you are five-mile radius away from your boss you go around acting like this.” The blonde-haired woman slapped her forehead lightly in annoyance. “But tell me more.” She looked at Sakura through the corner of her lashes, something akin to interest played in her voice as her sapphire blue eyes crinkled slightly. 

“As I told you before, when I came in, he seemed furious, but at the end of our conversation he just completely flipped! Ino-Pig, I’ve seen him smiling for the first time! And I’ve worked as his assistant for nearly two years! Can you believe how shocked I was? I definitely think I’m dreaming; this just _can’t_ be real.” She sighed, slumping into her chair further, the goddamn sandwich on her plate laid almost completely forgotten. 

“Okay forehead, but the real question is, _did you like it_?” A sly smile graced Sakura’s best friend’s face as she brought her cup with vanilla latte near her lips. 

“W-what kind of question is that, Pig?” Sakura’s brain was suddenly infused with the memories from a few hours ago, she still didn’t know whether it was a smirk or a smile that graced Mr. Uchiha’s face, but even so she couldn’t deny that it made him look more handsome than usual. 

Given that, the tips of her ears were burning again as she averted her gaze nervously, avoiding her best friends’ accusations that were surely to follow up next. 

“ _Oh,_ would you look at that, Forehead. Just _stop_ denying it, I am certain that you would jump on his cock at any given opportunity, no matter how much of an asshole he is. I mean have you seen his face, or that body of his? I wonder what he’s hiding under that expensive suit.” Ino winked at Sakura whose face turned ten shades brighter, she could’ve sworn there was steam coming out of her ears. 

Ino loved teasing Sakura, it was the easiest way to find out the truth, and when it came to Ino she was pretty sure she could work as a professional detective, or maybe she was just _that_ good at reading Sakura. 

“Pig, you have no shame whatsoever!” Sakura pointed her index finger at Ino as if accusing her best friend of murder. 

“Yes, and you are secretly drooling over your boss, nothing new here Forehead.” The busty blonde shrugged her shoulders before going back to her coffee as if nothing happened. 

“I can’t believe we are friends.” Sakura groaned, fully aware that half of the stuff Ino told her was in fact truth, but she wasn’t about to admit it, so she decided to mind her own business by grabbing her own nearly stale-cold coffee and taking a sip. 

* * *

**Day 1: 4:46** **PM**

**Uchiha Corporation Head** **quarters**

* * *

****

In her purse, one of her cell phones buzzed. She took it out, intending to respond quickly and turn the ringer off for the day, but the text she saw made her heart skip a beat. 

**Unknown:** It’s a beautiful day, isn’t it? Tonight, 8 PM, same as always. I can’t wait to _hear_ your performance, _Doctor._ _~_

A cold chill ran down her spine, excitement rushed and shoot through her veins instantly as she gripped the edge of her skirt tightly, pressing her thighs together. It’s been _five months_ since he last contacted her, she wasn’t sure where he was gone, she thought she would never hear from him again, sometimes she even presumed he was dead. 

It wasn’t any type of news that agents went missing every day, it was part of the job, although she didn’t know for what kind of agency he had worked for, after all they were supposed to be enemies, even if they were anonymous. 

She was always the one to interrupt with any kind of work he was given, making his work harder, and to be honest she enjoyed it, it thrilled her knowing that somewhere out there, there was someone just as good as her. It made her work bearable; she didn’t have much time to think of the horrible things she was doing. 

The rush was just amazing, even before the start of their not so innocent phone calls. It was all anonymous work; she never knew his identity and neither did he. It stayed that way even after she left the agency, on the night where she was finishing up with her last case, she left him a code with her phone number deep in the file that she was sure as hell he would hack into later, and if he wouldn’t well, then he wasn’t worth her time. However, the bait was all on him, and he took it. 

Of course, she didn’t give him her real number, she had a phone she didn’t use, and she bought a new sim card just for this sole occasion alone. All the important and compromising files were deleted, the device was as clean as new and she even changed the location, _just in case._ After all one could never be too cautious. 

It didn’t take long for him to call her. It was one part of her old life she didn’t throw away, because if she was being honest, she missed the adrenaline that came with it, and this unknown person luckily brought it into the light. 

She didn’t answer, of course she couldn’t, because she didn’t know his phone number, all their little interactions were always initiated by him, so she just had to wait for him to get into the mood. 

So, one day when the calls and short text messages stopped coming in, she presumed the worst. Even if he was a hacker that didn’t mean he wouldn’t be sent on a physical mission, all agents regardless went through the same type of physical training. 

One would ask how she could be so attracted to a man she never saw? Well, the fact that she didn’t know anything about him was a turn on already. _Oh_ , and the way he used the very same fact during their conversations only made the deepness of his mysterious voice that more exciting, it was enough to evoke a sense of danger that had her getting off during the phone call in minutes. Sometimes that voice would even visit her dreams, not like she was complaining about it though. 

Therefore, when the calls and text messages stopped, she couldn’t help but feel sad for a person she never even knew. Most agents had no family, no friends and most importantly _no ties_ and even if they were trained to be nearly emotionless you couldn’t deny the fact that most of them at the end of the day were just humans. Humans that longed for something more than just endless amount of work, humans that longed for warmth and contact, so they went out of their way to get it, one way or another. 

However, one thing was sure, today Sakura couldn’t wait to finish work, she had an exciting evening ahead of her. 

She only hoped Mr. Uchiha wasn’t that much of an asshole to call her on Monday evening. 

She quickly tossed her phone into her purse, hoping no one noticed her being overly distracted. 

A few minutes later she swung back around in her chair, facing Ino who was not too far away, minding her own business, staring at the computer screen with dead eyes. She couldn’t have looked more bored. 

“Can you look over the guest list for me? Just to see if maybe we should add someone else in there?” Sakura said, placing the already printed guest list directly on top of her friend’s desk. 

“Can you fix that, like in the next half hour? I have other stuff to do before I will be finished for the day.” She nibbled at the tip of her finger again, but this time not from nervousness but rather the excitement. She couldn’t get him out of her head, the disturbing stuff she witnessed from Mr. Uchiha was already forgotten. 

Stopping what she was doing Ino looked up and then picked up one of the papers, bright blue nails heavily contrasting against the white paper sheet. “Sure, go slack off on your work, Forehead.” She sighed before slumping into her chair, tired eyes skimming over the black letters. 

“Thanks, Pig.” Sakura smiled slightly before going back to her desk. 

* * *

**Day 1: 7:29** **PM**

**Sakura’s apartment**

* * *

Sakura stepped into her apartment, _at last_ she was home. She kicked off her heels, almost wanting to rub her feet to get rid of the uncomfortable stinging but decided against it at least for now. 

The bag of groceries she held in one arm was quickly disposed onto the kitchen counter as she opened her fridge and took out a can of mixed berry cider. Nothing like a sweet drink after a long and exhausting day at Uchiha Corporation. 

Tossing her purse onto the plush grey sofa she sat down as well, slumping into the comfort of her couch. The cold can of cider in her hand seemed god-sent to her as she nearly moaned taking another sip into her mouth. 

The top of her cheekbones quickly turned a darker shade of pink as she sipped on her drink, phone in another hand scrolling through her social media accounts out of boredom. 

She knew that at one point she had to lift up her ass and start making dinner unless she wanted to stay hungry for the rest of the evening, but knowing that she would be receiving a _very important_ call pretty soon seemed like a good enough excuse to delay this mechanical activity further. 

She stayed the same way for another fifteen minutes or so until she heard the other phone of hers ringing. 

“ _Fuck!_ ” She murmured as she nearly dropped everything in her hands, trying to find her other phone inside her purse, fingers trembling she finally gripped it just as the ringing sound was about to end. 

**Incoming call:** _Unknown_

She knew he was calling, as punctual as always, but seeing the name flashing on the screen still made her heart throb heavily inside her chest. Her heartbeat echoed in her ears, the thrumming confirming that she was indeed alive, and this was not a hallucination—maybe. 

She swiped her finger across the bright screen before bringing the smart device close to her ear. 

“Took you long enough.” She spat out almost angrily, but to anyone else her voice might’ve sounded disinterested. 

“ _Mmm_ , so feisty already, huh?” A low chuckle rumbled on the other side of the screen, gracing her ears and she found herself gripping the can of her favorite cider tighter, there was a shiver climbing down the curve of her spine just from his voice alone. 

“Don’t act like you know me.” She nearly snapped, he did get on her nerves, but this was the first time he was gone for so long. For fucks sake she presumed him dead for most of it! 

“I don’t need to know you personally to conclude the fact that you are already wet for me, _Doctor_.” She could tell he was smirking on the other side of the screen, his voice was smooth and unapologetic, just the way she liked it. 

She took another sip of her drink, hoping it will give her some time to come up with some snarky remark. After all, she was indeed a little bit mad at his sudden disappearance. However, she couldn’t deny that his observation was wrong, she was indeed wet for him. 

“So full of yourself aren’t you, _Scorpio_?” She flicked her tongue, letting out a soft click at the end of the sentence. “Don’t state facts you can’t proof-check.” She smirked, her voice low and sultry, she will note this as a small victory in her notebook. 

“My, my looking for trouble already? This attitude of yours is just _asking_ for a punishment.” His own voice was low, maybe even dropping an octave lower, a smooth and velvety timbre that seemed to be wrapping around her throat, leaving her breathless. In the background she heard as he sat his glass down with a dull _clunk_ on some type of surface, more than likely his desk. 

So, they were both drinking? _Interesting._

“Hmm, what kind of punishment are we talking about?” Sakura teased; a small smirk still evident on her face as she began to slide a hand up her leg from where she was sitting on the sofa. 

“Tsk, so, _so_ impatient.” He clicked his tongue. “But just this once I will tell you. Since you _clearly_ don’t know your place, I would have to start by tying you up first, of course. Those naughty hands of yours have no business touching me, you _don’t_ deserve it.” He had a teasing tone to his voice, but his words came out completely serious as if he really meant every single word. 

Sakura’s breath hitched as she shifted on the couch uncomfortably, the urge between her thighs growing tenfold. 

“Is that _it_?” She managed as her fingers finally slipped under the waistband of her panties, under her work skirt. 

“ _No._ ” She heard a growl and she _swore_ to gods she heard something being unzipped in the background. “I would have you on your hands and knees, exposed and naked, tied with all kinds of ropes all over your body, begging and desperate for my touch, for my _cock_.” He said with what seemed like a pleased tone and a soft sigh at the end. 

Sakura couldn’t help herself, a small moan slipped past her lips as she finally inserted a finger, moving inside of herself with what seemed like desperation. 

“Frankly enough, I would _love_ that.” She breathed while adding another finger, her movements becoming faster, she was pretty positive he could hear the wet sounds she was making. 

“I _never_ said you could start touching yourself, did I?” His tone was threatening but all it did was send another wave of heat down her body, another moan left her mouth as she disobeyed his orders. God she nearly wished he could make his promises come true in real life. “So impatient and desperate. I really need to fuck you thoroughly to make sure you would know your place next time. You are clearly desperate for some rough fucking, aren’t you, little slut?” 

“ _I am_ , sir.” Her voice was barely loud enough for him to hear, but it did the trick, his own low moan came through the speaker. 

Even if they hung up now the low rumble of his voice of a promise would still enter her mind late into the night. 

“At least you have enough common sense to stay honest, very well then, I will let you know more.” His voice was back to teasing. He knew what he did and what was going through her mind. 

“You’d open up so easily, _just_ for _me, like_ _the_ _little slut that you are_ . I’m pretty sure you’d feel _so tight_ around me. I’d fuck you till _you'd cry.”_ He all but purred into the speaker and Sakura received another bolt of arousal that made her squirm uncomfortably, a soft whimper leaking past her half-open lips. 

“What, _ahh_ , I wouldn’t give to run over to you right now and fuck you into the mattress, hard and fast.” Scorpio went on and Sakura continuously whimpered, pumping her fingers faster, crooking upwards, making wet slicking noises that he could probably hear. She gasped and tried to keep her fingers rubbing her clit at a steady, hard rhythm. 

“You’d look so good riding me too, whimpering and moaning above me. Your hips would be perfect to grab and leave bruises on.” He went on, his voice dripping with the premise of sex. 

“ _Scorpio_ ,” Sakura whined, opting for the only way she knew how to address him and his shuddery breath in response indicated that he wanted her to go on. 

“ _Ha_ … Scorpio, I want you…” she continued, a little surprised at how wet she was in such a short amount of time. Okay, _maybe_ Sakura was enjoying _finally_ having Scorpio’s attention without him vanishing for nearly half a year. 

“ _Fuck_ .” He whispered. “I’d finish inside you… Or maybe on your stomach, or on those bouncy breasts of yours. No… I’d come in your mouth, watch you swallow. It’d look so good in your mouth, your gorgeous lips around my cock. You would look so good, so perfectly _ruined by me_.” 

Sakura placed her phone on her shoulder, ear pressed against the now sweaty and hot screen as she made quick work to her hair, pulling the long, wavy strands out of the tight bun at the nape of her neck, the other hand still working over her clit, rubbing continuously. 

“ _Fuck_ _,_ _yes_ _!_ ”, she whimpered, rubbing her clit erratically, hips bucking. Sakura pumped her fingers at a fast pace now, curling them upwards roughly. 

“Oh, fuck, _ohh_ , Scorpio, I’m—I’m close, I’m gonna come, _shit_ _!_ " She whined, mouth dropping open as another gasp fell out of her lips. 

“That’s right, come for me, let me _hear_ those sweet little sounds of yours.” He coaxed her, breathing heavily into the speaker, but the deepness of his voice was still there and fully evident despite everything else that was happening in the background. 

Just as Sakura was about to come her primary phone started ringing and she wanted to curse inwardly. Just who decided it was a good time to call like _literally_ right now?! 

She really, really wanted to _murder_ that person. 

She knew she couldn’t ignore the phone call since her primary phone held all of her work contacts, and more than likely it _was_ someone calling her from work. 

Her hands dropped to the side, ruined and dirty just like her mood that now turned sour. She grabbed her phone looking over at the callers ID. 

**Incoming call:** _Mr. Uchiha_

“Fuck.” She cursed silently. “Shit, I’ve got to go, my boss is calling me, sorry.” She hung up on Scorpio without waiting for an answer, he could call her any other time. Work was work, _even_ if she was supposed to be finished with it for the day, but _apparently_ for Mr. Uchiha things worked the other way around. 

She didn’t waste another second, picking up her phone and pressing it closely to her ear despite the fact that it was all sweaty. 

“Mr. Uchiha?” She asked, almost out of breath. 

“Where are you now?” He asked hastily, she could feel a tinge of urgency in his voice. 

“At home?” She answered, confused by the question. 

“Brilliant. Assistant Haruno, you are coming to my house, _now_. Driver Inaba is waiting outside, ready to pick you up. You know how I feel about wasting time, I expect you to be out in the next five minutes.” He said, tone indifferent as always before hanging up. 

“Wha-?” She didn’t even get to finish her sentence as she found herself cut off completely. 

What a _fucking self-entitled bastard._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I would like to say big thank you to my beta-reader Ellen (4miez), who is doing her best to proof-read my work as I'm blind enough to not spot my own mistakes and bad writing.
> 
> Yet another idea that has been living in my head for the past month or so, I've even done some fan art (besides the one I've posted at the beginning of the chapter there is some more fan art for this fic that can be found on my tumblr [@dijayeah](https://dijayeah.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art)).
> 
> I know some things might sound confusing right now especially when it comes to the actual story description, but trust me it will all make sense in the next couple of chapters!
> 
> For those of you who think Shisui might be slightly OOC I just want to say that there is a reason for that and besides I think it is a well established fact that this man is **dead-ass serious** when it comes to his work. Outside of work he is an all-together a different persona (canon-wise as well) so I think you understand where I'm going with this.
> 
> Given that thank you guys so much for reading this far. I'm excited to get this story on the roll! Let me know what you think of it so far!  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	2. D̴a̷y̴ ̵1̸-̶ ̸N̴e̴w̵ ̷A̷s̷s̵i̷g̴n̷m̸e̶n̵t̴ ̶

* * *

* * *

**Day 1: 7:29 PM**

**Sakura’s apartment**

* * *

* * *

Sakura released a heavy sigh, lifelessly dropping her phone onto the sofa. She quickly walked into her bedroom, opening one of the drawers where she kept most of her underwear, after all, she really did need a new pair of panties because the ones she was wearing were already ruined thanks to Scorpio.

She walked out of her room, a fresh set of underwear in her hand as she opened the door that led to her stone-white bathroom. She quickly washed her hands, almost unnecessarily rubbing them for another second or so. Perhaps she was actively trying to get rid of any evidence that reminded her of her ruined orgasm.

The petal-haired woman quickly slipped out of her underwear, tossing the ruined pair carelessly into the laundry basket. She gave a quick glance into the mirror, noting that her makeup wasn’t too bad, it was acceptable besides the fact that she had some crusty mascara under her eyes which she tried to rub off with the tips of her fingers in a hurry.

She quickly brushed a hand over the length of her hair, the messy waves fell around her face, leaving her with no time to try and tame it, she was completely out of her office persona.

Without wasting any more time she hastily picked up her black suit blazer, purse, and her phone. She was pretty sure driver Inaba was waiting outside already, and she really did not want to make Mr. Uchiha wait any longer.

* * *

* * *

**Day1: 7:36 PM**

**Outside of Sakura’s Apartment**

* * *

* * *

True to his word, driver Inaba was already waiting, parked outside near her apartment complex. Sakura couldn’t say she was surprised, after all, all of the employees that worked for Mr. Uchiha were incredibly punctual at all times without any exceptions.

Without waiting for another second, she climbed into the black sleek car, closing the door behind her with a soft thud.

“Good evening Inaba-san.” She said curtly, reaching out for her seat belt.

“Good evening to you as well Sakura-san.” The older man said nodding, his gloved hand gripped the expensive leather wheel as he turned on the engine, slowly moving the car out of the parking lot.

“Any idea why Mr.Uchiha decided to drag me out of the house this time around?” She asked half-jokingly, almost surprised by her unfiltered boldness as she looked out through the window.

“To be honest I don’t really know, however it seemed that the young master was facing something serious this time around.”

“I figured that much.” She sighed, picking up a stray piece of hair from her face before tucking it under her ear. “He’s been acting somewhat strange today.” She added and refused the urge to roll her eyes despite the feeling of pure annoyance that was slowly stirring within her.

“Please excuse my master Sakura-san, you know he can be demanding sometimes.” The older man said light-heartedly, though his sharp gaze was set on the traffic-heavy road.

Sakura nearly scoffed. Demanding just _sometimes_? She hasn’t lived a day of her life without him being anything less _but_ demanding.

“Of course.” She said almost dismissively, having no intention of keeping this dead conversation flowing any further.

* * *

* * *

**Day 1: 8:10 PM**

**Mr.Uchiha’s Penthouse**

* * *

* * *

It took another half an hour to arrive at Mr.Uchiha’s penthouse and Sakura gripped the edge of her pencil skirt when she felt the car come to a stop.

“We have arrived, Sakura-san, Please allow me to escort you.” She heard driver Inaba say as he undid his seat belt with a soft click.

“No need, the building staff should be expecting me anyways, but thank you for the offer.” She refused the older man’s offering, already making her way out of the car, walking towards the glass-covered building.

Her black pointed court heels reverberated through the cold concrete as she made her way towards the entrance of the building. Mr. Uchiha lived in one of the penthouse apartments in City Tower Konoha, which was a stunning penthouse with five bedrooms from what she had calculated over several times she had the chance to visit. Perhaps it was a little overkill for a man who lived completely alone, especially if you would ignore the staff that made sure the place looked presentable at all times.

However, that wasn’t the most important thing now because Sakura was pissed and _definitely_ not ready to do any kind of work this late into the night.

She stormed into the building, high heels making a dull sound against the expensive carpeted floor.

“I’m here to see Mr.Uchiha.” She said a moment after approaching the young woman who worked at the reception.

“Of course. Miss Haruno, right?” The petite raven-haired woman asked as she gazed up at Sakura, her expression stoic.

“Correct.” Sakura replied.

“Please proceed to the elevator down on the right side.”

“Thank you.” She muttered almost to herself as she passed through the receptionist , heading straight for the elevator.

Once she was inside, she looked into the mirror, noting her less than presentable appearance. She tried her best, straightening out her black, heavily wrinkled pencil skirt and adjusting her white shirt underneath the blazer, however it did little to soothe the problem. Sakura’s hair was the _problem_ , it was out of place despite her desperate attempts at fixing it.

She prayed that Mr.Uchiha would be considerate enough not to mention her appearance this time around.

Sakura waited patiently for the elevator to bing, taking her phone out of the purse just to check if by any chance she received any messages, but to her disappointment there were none. She sighed, slipping the small piece of tech back into her bag.

The penthouse button lit up bright yellow and then went soft green when Mr. Uchiha keyed the acceptance of Sakura’s request.

What a _bummer._

She would actually have to work instead of turning around and going directly back home.

The petal haired woman sighed inaudibly, steadying herself for whatever she might have to face in the next few minutes.

Riding his elevator was something she thought she would never get used to. Everything about it screamed subtle wealth, just like the calm and calculating man himself.

Sakura couldn’t shake off the unnerving feeling while walking straight into his penthouse from the elevator. There was no layer in between the outside world and his living space.

 _Rich people_ , Sakura scoffed.

“You seem cheerful, Assistant Haruno.” Mr. Uchiha greeted Sakura with his usual level of subtle sarcasm, his eyes turned onto the pile of documents that he had set on his coffee table. “Perhaps something exciting happened?” He said disinterestedly, voice smooth as ice, dark eyes scanning paper after paper in between his long fingers.

Once again, she was enveloped by the feeling of heavy tension that was soaking right through her whole being unexpectedly.

Her eyebrow twitched slightly in irritation; she bit her tongue to prevent herself from spouting something that would get her fired within minutes.

“Nothing that would be of importance, Mr.Uchiha.” A kind smile was plastered on her face as she spoke out through gritted teeth, knowing what she wanted to say instead was that _he_ was the very reason her evening was completely ruined and that she was nowhere even near to being cheerful.

 _It was no wonder he was single_ , Sakura thought darkly to herself. Anyone who dated him would be in a psych ward by the end of the week. 

“How can I help you?” She changed the subject and moved into his living room.

Shisui raised an eyebrow at Sakura and sat down smoothly, unbuttoning his jacket.

“Help me look through these papers for now.” He swiftly licked his lips, wetting them in return as he took off his jacket completely, standing up for a moment to put it away.

Sakura’s eyes wandered, involuntarily following his smooth movements. Those _fucking_ tailored suits 24/7. Even in the privacy of his own _home,_ he was wearing one.

 _Ah_ , Sakura conceded after a moment, completely distracted by the man in front of her. If her ass looked as good in those pants as his did – she probably wouldn’t take them off either.

She remained standing in the middle of his living room and looked anywhere but at him while combating her wandering thoughts.

She didn’t know what came over her, but her mouth opened faster than she anticipated, spouting something that she clearly didn’t even overthink twice.

“Of course, but I’d like to mention that even I’m sometimes _allowed_ to have personal time, sir.” She was still no less salty about her personal time being _inconveniently_ interrupted by her own fucking boss.

“ _Excuse me?_ ” Mr.Uchiha stopped in his movement to give Sakura the binder and instead gave her a sharp, almost piercing look.

Sakura really wanted to kick herself in the butt, what was she even thinking? Has she lost her mind? Apparently being deprived of orgasm was a big deal, one that had her risking her _fucking job, one that she worked so hard for, nonetheless._

She swallowed audibly, throwing her indifferent façade away completely, letting her uneasiness shine through.

For a moment he seemed angry, his eyes darkened, and Sakura thought about counting her last moments standing on this earth.

Holy shit.

_What had she done?_

“Assistant Haruno? _You’re not starting to slack off on me now, are you?”_ His voice was overly smooth, his hard gaze nearly pinned her to the ground before he let out a soft chuckle, casually breaking any tension that might’ve lingered in the room.

Had…had Mr. Uchiha just made an attempt at joking?

Sakura was frozen for what she hoped was just a second.

“Haha... wait no! No haha, no of course not, Mr. Uchiha! Please excuse my previous words, you see I was just trying to make a joke!”

Sakura mentally cringed at her own response. That was it. She was definitely done for. That was probably why he wanted her to show up in the first place.

Was she getting fired? Was her guest list for the gala inadequate? She swore she read over the details many times... For fucks sake she even had Ino go over it! Maybe she should’ve inspected the list even more? Maybe he didn’t like the guests she gathered so far?

Perhaps she should’ve asked more people to look at it? Wait, was he even allowed to fire her? Sakura knew too much in some cases... no…no they’d definitely get rid of her, they’d-

She had to take a deep breath, this _wasn’t_ like the agency she worked for, it was a fucking _office job._

She wouldn’t get killed over an office job, or would she?

“Assistant Haruno?” She heard Mr. Uchiha’s voice somewhere along the lines, casually missing the tinge of amusement his tone carried.

“Yes?” She answered almost timidly, her voice laced with a drop of confusion. 

“You are speaking out loud.” His voice held an even bigger amount of amusement and when she turned to face him once again, she could’ve sworn she saw a faint smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

But Uchiha Shisui never smirked, or more or less even _smiled_ , so Sakura brushed it off as a fruit of her vivid imagination.

It was more than enough that he was throwing out jokes at her, but maybe this too was just another fragment of her imagination.

“Huh?” Sakura fully broke out of her trance-like state having no fucking idea how to safely approach this, well whatever this situation was. Danger, _dange_ r. SOS Sakura is approaching dangerous waters and needs to turn around pronto or she risks blowing the fuck up.

“Anyways… I’d be glad to inform you that you are not being fired, though you are correct, we wouldn’t just be able to let you go that easily, but that’s beside the point.” His eyes drifted over the stack of papers on his table once again as he cleared his throat almost uncomfortably.

“If I wanted to fire you, you would have been thrown out the first day you showed up in my office. In fact, I called you here to do some actual work and help me contact some important people, Assistant Haruno.” His face was completely serious, but something about the way he phrased his words felt unusual when compared to his usual self, his words felt light and not as restricted.

Sakura slightly tensed up but her boss’s words caught her attention fully this time. Contacting important people? She had to contact various business partners all the time, but in all truth, this time something seemed off. If she was supposed to be calling someone, especially at this time of the day, then it had to be for something _serious_.

Was it connected with the information that was leaked early this morning concerning the Uchiha and Hyuuga Corps?

“Um, yes, of course, I’ll be glad to help in any way I can, sir.” She bowed respectfully, long hair fell over her shoulders, smoothing down over her chest, her timid emotions now forgotten as she fully plugged into her assistant role.

It was the first time Shisui took his time to fully turn around and face his nonsense spouting assistant, fully taking in her very _unusual_ appearance.

He couldn’t lie that he felt disorganized and unfocused to the point of barely functioning this late into the day. He didn’t even remember taking a break. The scandal that broke out this morning had his head preoccupied with work-related stuff so much that he didn’t have time to take in his surroundings rationally.

His blurry, midnight dark eyes focused on her, waves of disheveled, long pink strands almost unnecessarily strained his already tired vision, but he couldn’t seem to take his eyes of off her for the very same reason.

To his own surprise, it was the first time he saw her with her hair down and it _did_ something to him.

A black blazer he saw her usually wearing fell over her shoulders almost casually, letting him see a part of her white shirt that peeked through innocently, and he noted that it heavily contrasted against the outer layer of dark, heavy fabric. She looked less professional than usual; _way less professional than he would allow on an everyday basis or in his office._

His eyes fell down, tracing the curve of her waist, down to her luscious hips that were wrapped into a long black pencil skirt that ended just above her knees, despite the low-cut side slit she had going on.

The side slit barely showed anything, but it stretched against the small piece of her skin almost deliciously as if in a teasing manner.

Obviously, it wasn’t the first time that Shisui noticed his assistant’s appearance, she was an overall good-looking woman, albeit her features were a bit unusual, especially her hair color. It was strange to say the least, _even_ if it was natural, which he was still doubting to this day. However, early on he decided that she simply wasn’t his _exact_ or in other words _usual_ type. Also, he wouldn’t go for someone that actually _worked_ for him.

It also creeped him out how robotic she would act around him, never letting any kind of emotion slip through. She wore a blank mask to the point where her eyes seemed dull most of the time when he cared enough to notice.

She seemed clearly unaffected by him, or so it seemed because he was pretty sure that she was showing zero interest in him besides the work-related stuff. He couldn’t blame her, she was earning more than a decent salary as his assistant, so risking her position in the Uchiha Corp would seem more or less like a gamble that more than likely wouldn’t benefit her at all.

In other words, he could say that she was too smart to fall for this, she was no fool to be seduced by good looks, money, or luxurious life, that much he had learned already during these past two years.

Maybe that’s why in his own way of sense he respected the woman that had enough guts to become his assistant. After all, the requirements were strict, and maybe even a little too much for a normal person to handle, but she wasn’t just anyone. _No_ , she was his respected assistant, that’s why he pushed her even harder and didn’t hold back on criticizing her work.

Sometimes he would see a flash of anger in her features, but she would quickly cloak it in smooth velvet tones, wrapping it away until much later, away from his prying and all-knowing eyes.

He swallowed lightly, the saliva running down his dry throat didn’t leave him one bit more refreshed.

His dark eyes slid ever so quickly off of her as he closed one of the files that were resting on his pristine glass coffee table.

“Although this may sound unusual, this time _we are_ the clients.” Mr. Uchiha said in a low voice as he fished for something in one of the pockets of his dark tailored pants.

Only a moment later he took out a slightly crumpled business card, holding it in between his two long fingers, before pointing it at his disheveled assistant.

Sakura quickly approached her boss, pinching the white piece of hard, smooth paper away from his fingers.

She threw a swift glance at the contents on the pristine white card.

Sakura blinked at the text written on the small piece of paper.

Not even a second passed as her fingers pinched the card harder, bending the already crumpled paper even more. Her hand shook slightly as she was ready to laugh at the irony that was her own life.

She tried so hard to run away from all of this darkness she tried leaving behind, only to be cornered by it at the end.

She stared blankly at the contact information on the piece of paper, eyes scanning the name of Scorpio’s agency over and over again.

She threw another blank stare at her boss, looking for any kind of giveaway that might give her a better clue, but to her disdain her efforts were futile.

She took in a sharp breath of air.

He couldn’t possibly know; he could _never_ know about her past.

And maybe _, just maybe_ Scorpio wasn’t working for the agency anymore, after all he was gone for so long, it would only make sense that he probably quit the agency too, and now that he felt more safe and reassured, he called her.

A whirlpool of doubts kept swirling in her head, but in the end, she came to one single conclusion: she can do this, it’s just a call, they won’t know it’s her. It was practically impossible. The chances were too slim, and it wasn’t her own agency too, so chances of them finding out her identity were near impossible.

“Call this number for me, hire the best hacker agent they have, I don’t care about the cost.” Shisui said smoothly, standing up and turning his back to her. Kami, he was tired.

He gave his shoulders a subtle roll. “As for the rest, once they get back with further details, I will take it up from there.” He said as if reassuring her, but his tone was somewhat heavy.

Sakura’s brain reactivated once again, sending her back to her workaholic tendencies. She had a job to do, she had done way worse things than this, this was _nothing._

She glanced at the number on the card, slowly typing it into her phone before pressing the call button.

As she waited for the signal to reach the other side, she eyed the CEO again, noting the way his head bathed in gentle moonlight as he stood near the ceiling-high window, overlooking the bright city lights outside.

It didn’t take long before someone on the other side finally picked up the call.

“Good evening, how can we help you today?” Sakura heard a soft feminine voice on the other side, of course, they had the most professional people out there, professional at _deceiving._

She didn’t let that startle her as she spoke out too.

“Greetings, I’m calling on behalf of the Uchiha Corp CEO Uchiha Shisui. I’m Haruno Sakura, the personal assistant of said person. We are in need of your services.” Sakura spoke calmly, a sweet smile on her slightly glossy lips even if the person on the other side couldn’t quite see it.

“Brilliant Haruno-san, give me a couple of seconds.”

She heard the faint sound of the keyboard in the background as she waited. She was pretty sure the person she was speaking to was doing a brief background check on her and the company as well.

“What kind of services may we offer to you tonight? We do have a list, but I believe you had already made up your mind.” A soft chuckle reverberated through Sakura’s ears as she squinted her eyes.

The person on the other side of the line probably saw the scandal that broke out in the morning, after all, it was all over the news.

“We are looking for some hacking services, a reliable person to work on a specific case. The cost is not a problem, as long as we get the best out of the best you have to offer. A fairly gifted individual within the agency that is.” Sakura said with a calm voice, even as her heart sped up at the thought of Scorpio. “Also, this is an urgent case.” She added.

There was a moment of silence over the phone.

“I noted all of your requirements. Tomorrow we will send further information and pricing, directly to your head office.” The woman on the phone informed her.

“That’s amazing, thank you very much. We will be waiting for the news.” Sakura replied, ending the conversation as she finally hung up.

The man standing by the window turned his head, his eyes were sinking into the depth of a shadow darker than the eternal night.

“They will send further information directly to our office tomorrow.” She said with a smile, the gesture looking a bit strained to Shisui’s eyes as his brow furrowed slightly.

The CEO didn’t answer her verbally, instead, he just nodded slightly, almost mechanically so.

“Assistant Haruno, two shots of espresso, please.” He said as he slowly walked back, away from the window. “Oh, and you are free to make a coffee for yourself too, we have a lot of work to do.” He sighed, a barely-there frown formed on his face as he sat down onto the sofa again.

All Sakura could do was nod as she disappeared into the kitchen, in search of the way too familiar coffee machine the CEO had installed for his own comfortability when working late at night or early mornings.

* * *

* * *

**Day 1: 9:37 PM**

**Unknown apartment**

* * *

* * *

A red-haired man was sitting still, nearly sinking into his overly comfortable chair, headphones wrapped around his neck.

He sighed annoyingly before turning on the computer. As the machine started, he entered a string of complex code. His fingers flew across the keyboard in a blur, and lines and lines of code flashed across the overly bright screen.

An error warning popped up from time to time, interrupting his motions, but he didn’t seem to mind and just moved on to another method of breaking into the database.

“They always like to make it complicated.” He rolled his eyes, as he slumped back into the chair.

A minute later he backed off the keyboard and reached out behind him, smoothly opening up a mini-fridge as he took out a can of soda.

He slugged back a big gulp of ice-cold cola, a look of satisfaction in his eyes. Just as he was about to proceed further on his assignment a “ding” sound was suddenly heard.

The red-haired man set aside the cola and looked at his computer, the sky-clear glasses glinted with the reflection of an overly bright screen. He swiftly clicked on the notification that popped up onto his screen, taking a look at the cryptic email he received from the agency.

**From Unknown:**

_Greetings, agent 247._

_I realize this message may be surprising and on very short notice, but you have been assigned to a new case. We are here to inform you of the details. Surprisingly there isn’t much to go off of. We were assigned to find out more but that’s beside the point since you should already have a good idea of how to find more information._

_Our client is one of the wealthiest companies in the country, please find the attachments below. As per their request, we are to inform them tomorrow that you will be the one taking over their case. A good amount of money is to be offered, therefore we canceled your current assignment and transferred it to another capable agent._

_Please clear your schedule for the next couple of days, we will contact you with more information within the next 24 hours._

_That is all you need to know for now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been gone for quite a while, but that's just because I've managed to finally land a job, so I was one busy person haha. SOAN will follow up next, but as for now, enjoy a new chapter of Zero Day and let me know your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
